Family doesn't end with blood
by sam-lost-his-shoe
Summary: Sam and Dean and their sister, Misha, continue the family business of saving people and hunting things. Along the way, Misha wants to quit hunting and Sam agrees with her, splitting the family apart. This is a sis-fic. Feel free to give comments. If you have any ideas for further chapters I will be happy to take them. More characters are used than just the ones listed.
1. Chapter 1

November 2, 2005

It is a quiet night, the wind blowing softly, but there is yelling inside one house. "Mom! Sammy grabbed my G.I. Joe!" screams Dean, no older than 4. Mary Winchester walks into the room to console crying baby Sam.

"Shh, Sammy, it's OK," she says, "Dean didn't mean to scare you." When the baby has stopped crying, she turns to the Dean.

"Dean you shouldn't yell, it scares him."

Dean looks at the ground, "Sorry mother. I won't do it again." Mary nods and John walks in.

"I can take Sam, Mary," he says.

"It's fine John, I have him, do you want to take Misha?" Mary asks John. He nods and Mary picks up an even smaller child than Sam.

"She just fell asleep so try not to wake her," Mary tells John, handing him the little girl. John takes her and heads into the nursery with her. Mary stays behind with Dean and Sam.

"Alright Dean, time for bed," Mary says once John is gone. There is a small argument but Dean heads off to his room to get into bed. Mary walks into the nursery and places Sam in his crib next to Misha. She walks out of the room after kissing both of their heads.

Later that night, Mary wakes up to hear the sound of Misha crying on the monitor. She gets up and goes into the nursery. When she gets there, she sees John standing over the crib, looking at Misha and Sam. Assuming John has calmed Misha down, Mary leaves the room. On her way back to her bedroom, one of the lights in the hallway flickers. She taps on it and it lights up again.

John wakes up downstairs to hear Mary scream. He runs upstairs to see where she is. He enters the nursery but doesn't see her. Misha and Sammy are crying. When John picks Misha up, he sees something drip down onto the bed next to Sam. He puts his hand in it and smells it. Two more drops fall onto the palm of his hand. John looks up and sees Mary on the ceiling, her nightgown stained red around her waist. John realizes what is about to happen just before it does. He grabs Sam and Misha and runs out of the room. Dean appears in the doorway looking frightened.

"Don't ask questions, just take Sam and Misha and run outside without looking back," John says, handing Dean his siblings. Dean runs as fast as he can outside and waits for his dad by the car. Eventually, John runs out of the house, but when he does, the house catches on fire. Sirens are heard and the firemen show up and put out the fire. John, Dean, Sam, and Misha all watch as the house's last flames go out.


	2. Chapter 2

22 years later

Misha wakes up in her college dorm on the first day an hour after the alarm has gone off. She looks at the clock and sighs.

"Late on the first day." She looks at the bag across the room and walks over to pick it up. It is empty so she packs it with a few notebooks and a pencil. After doing this, she checks her watch and runs out of the room.

A few minutes later, Misha enters class and sits down at her desk.

"Late again Misha," exclaims her professor, "I might have to call home!" Misha's face turns bright red.

"I don't exactly have parents Mr. Offenburg," she informs her teacher, blushing and shaking. Her professor looks at her and checks a paper on his desk.

"I appear to have been mistaken," remarks her professor again, "but if I'm not mistaken, you have a brother, Miss…..?"

"Winchester, and yes, I have two brothers," Misha responds, face getting redder by the minute. Finally, he leaves her alone and moves on.

After class, her best friend walks up to her.

"Here's your phone, go call Sammy," her friend, Seth says.

"Thanks Seth," Misha answers. He nods and walks to his next class. When he leaves, Misha walks down an abandoned hallway and dials her brother's number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asks on the other end.

"Hey Sammy."

"Oh hi, Misha," Sam responds to her flat greeting, "what did your new teacher do this time?"

"Oh not much, only threatened to call home," replies Misha hotly.

"Ouch," he answers, "do you want to meet for lunch and talk about it?"

"Sure if you're not too busy with class," she tells him gratefully.

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch," he responds and Misha is able to hear the smile in his voice.

Around 1:45 in the afternoon that day

"Hey Misha!" Sam calls when Misha enters a restaurant on his college campus.

"There you are!" she calls back, "I've been looking everywhere. This place is so much different than my college!" Sam laughs, and Misha shoves him playfully.

"I missed you," he says, "I think Dean does too, he's been texting me." All of a sudden Misha stops.

"He's been texting you!" she exclaims, "I've texted him and called him and he won't answer either way!" Sam makes a face.

"That's why you're my favorite brother," continues Misha, shoving him again.

"Are you sure it's not because I'm your twin?" teases Sam. Misha hits him on his arm.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sam yells with mock-seriousness. Misha runs from him laughing as he chases her out into the courtyard. Eventually, they get tired and fall into the grass, laughing. Suddenly a shadow falls over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Misha looks up first. When she sees who it is, she gasps and gets Sam's attention. When Sam looks up, he jumps to his feet.

"What are you doing here!" he yells at Dean who looks at him angrily.

Sam continues, "You can't just ignore us for 12 years and then come back one day!"

"That's not true," Dean protests, "I texted you."

Misha stands up and looks him directly in the eye.

"But not me," she says hotly. Dean goes pale.

His sister is nothing like he remembers her, she always kept her mouth shut. Sam notices the surprised look on Dean's face and takes a chance at leaving

"We better get going," Sam says to Misha. They start to walk off but Dean runs in front of them.

"Wait," he calls as they walk around him.

Misha finally turns around.

"What do you want?" she asks him, any earlier happiness forgotten.

Dean hands her a newspaper.

"I'll leave now. You know where to find me," he storms off.

Once he is gone, Sam and Misha look at the newspaper. On it, is an article about local crime in the area. Sam turns away and groans.

"Not this again," he moaned.

"Look at this Sam," Misha turns to him, "it says that people report the criminals to have had black eyes."

Sam looks at her, and she catches her mistake.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's really easy to fall back into old habits," Misha apologises.

Sam looks at her again, but this time sad.

"I guess we kind of should help Dean, he is the only family we have left," he says to her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sammy, we gave up hunting a long time ago," Misha tells him.

Sam nods.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" Misha asks him before leaving.

Sam nods again and picks up the article.

Once Misha gets back to her dorm, she falls onto her bed, exhausted from the day. She notices as someone walks in, but doesn't acknowledge them.

When Misha wakes up, she doesn't recognize her surroundings.

"What?" she asks out loud, "where am I?"

" Not in your dorm room," answers a sarcastic voice.

Misha immediately looks up and sees Gabriel. He smirks at her.

"Miss me?" have asks, once Misha growls at him.

"I almost wish I did, " she responds angrily.

He gives her a mock hurt look.

"Well I missed you," he says.

Misha rolls her eyes.

"Not this again," she mutters.

"What's the matter, big brother dean not here to save you this time?" Gabriel snaps.

"Something like that," she answers once again, this time taking on Dean's normal sarcastic tone.

He laughs.

"At least you still have a sense of humor, unlike him," Gabriel tells her.

Misha struggles to attack him but she is tied to a chair.

"You're a monster!" she shouts after failing to get free.

"You're the monster," he responds.

He walks out of the room whistling to himself. Misha bursts into tears and wishes that Sam or Dean could help her.

About 2,000 miles away

Sam is on his phone. On the other end, the phone is ringing but no one is answering. Finally, the answering machine picks up.

"Hey this is Misha, I'm busy right now, get back to you when I can," answers the phone.

Sam pulls the phone away from his ear and dials another number. This time someone answers.

"What do you want," asks the annoyed voice of Dean.

"Misha won't answer her phone," Sam tells him.

"So?" Dean asks.

"So, she always answers her phone," Sam responds.

"I'll be there in a minute," Dean says, then hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dean gets to Sam, he starts asking questions immediately while still pretending not to care about his little sister.

"Did Misha say anything else to you after she left?" Dean asks Sam.

"No, she told me she was going back to her dorm" Sam tells him.

Back at the warehouse where Gabriel is keeping Misha

Gabriel walks into the room once again.

"Here's the deal, I'll give you three minutes to talk to your brothers. But if they don't pick up the first time, then too bad," Gabriel tells her.

He tosses her a cell phone and she catches it. After dialing in Sam's number, Misha waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" says Sam on the other side.

Misha sighs in relief.

"Sam, I need you to listen I have three minutes."

Gabriel smirks, "You know what sweetheart? Tell them you have 1 hour left to **live**."

Misha looks at him horrified.

"Apparently I only have an hour left to live so I need you to find me," Misha tells them quickly.

On the other end, Dean looks at Sam.

"Where are you?" Dean asks her.

"Um, I don't know, in a warehouse somewhere I guess?" Misha answers, looking around.

"Three minutes is up," Gabriel informs Misha and grabs the phone from her.

"Hello boys!" Gabriel exclaims.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouts into the phone.

"That's me," Gabriel says back sarcastically.

"Leave Misha alone!" Dean shouts again.

"Oh no, her torture has only just begun," Gabriel replies.

He puts the phone on speaker phone and pulls out a knife. Misha whimpers.

"What are you going to do to her?" Dean yells for a third time, this time louder.

Instead of answering, Gabriel turns Misha's arm and slowly cuts it.

Misha screams and frantically tries to escape.

"I said leave her alone!" Dean yells.

Gabriel laughs, "Only an hour left until she dies boys. Better hurry. Oh and by the way, we're 2,000 miles away from where you are."

After Gabriel hangs up, he knocks Misha out.

"Now, you better hope your brothers come for you on time," he tells her unconscious form.

Thirty minutes later

"Dean drive faster!" Sam yells as he and Dean speed down the road.

"I can't Sammy, even if I did, we wouldn't make it on time, she's 30 minutes away still!" Dean yells back, extremely stressed.

Sam falls silent and looks down.

At the warehouse once again

Misha wakes up to find Gabriel staring at her.

"Oh good, you're alive," he says extremely sarcastically, "how was your nap?"

Misha glares at him.

"Any minute Sam and Dean will be here and when they are, you'll be sorry," Misha growls at him fiercely.

"Yeah about that," Gabriel tells her, " they won't be here on time to save you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need your other arm."

Gabriel grabs her other arm and cuts it with the knife also. She screams again and passes out.

When she wakes up again, Misha notices that an alarm clock has been placed next to her. Not paying attention to the time, she tries to find some way that she could escape, finding it unsuccessful.

Gabriel walks in with a larger knife and smiles.

"Oops, looks like it's too late!" he tells her coldly.

"No. I-it can't be," Misha cries, "please!"

Suddenly, there is a loud bang and Gabriel looks up.

"Always has to spoil the fun doesn't he, ever since we were kids," Gabriel says shaking his head.

The banging stops and the door to the warehouse flies open. Dust stirs up and before it clears, Gabriel takes the chance to knock out Misha again.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha hears voices and opens her eyes to see her old room in her old house. She tries to get up but trips over her ankle and falls. She gets up again but this time holds onto the bed for support. After a while, she manages to make it to the doorway. Outside the doorway, there are steps.

"How am I supposed to get down?" Misha questions herself.

Attempting to get down the stairs, she grabs the railing and starts walking. Sam walks into the room at the bottom of the stairs and sees her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, startling her.

Misha looks up and trips down the stairs. Her ankle hits the bottom stair with a loud "Thump."

"Ow," she whines, in pain.

Dean rushes into the room to see what the noise was. Seeing Misha on the floor, he runs to Sam to help get her up.

"What happened?" Misha asks Dean after they have helped her up and set her on the couch.

Dean looks at Sam worried.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks her.

"I mean, what happened to me?" she repeats.

Just then, someone walks into the room.

"Hey Dean," he starts.

Then, he stops after seeing Misha.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks.

Dean looks at him and says, "Hey buddy."

"Who's that Misha asks Dean.  
"Oh, his name is Castiel. He saved you from Gabriel," Dean tells her.

"She remembers me," Cas tells Dean.

Misha shakes her head at him and he gives her a look of surprise.

"Do you remember anything?" Cas asks Misha.

She shakes her head again and looks at Dean.

"My head hurts," she complains.

"Do you want me to get you some pain killers," he asks looking concerned.

She nods and Dean runs off to get them. Meanwhile, Sam looks at her with a look of shock.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asks her.

"I was in my dorm meeting my new roommate," she tells him.

"But you don't have a roommate," Sam says, even more confused.

"Yes I do, I know I do," Misha says with a hint of fear.

Dean comes back and hands her some painkillers and a glass of water. She thanks him and takes them.

"What's your roommate's name then?" Sam asks her.

"Gabriel, " Misha replies simply and shrugs.

Dean gives Sam a look. Cas looks confused and looks around at Sam.

Suddenly, Misha's eyes widen.

"Oh!" she calls out.

"What!" Sam asks her, panicking.

"I remembered something. It's not much but I remember being tied to a chair and someone cutting my arms," Misha tells them, "does that help?"

Dean looks relieved and sighs.

"Definitely," he tells her.

The worried look on Sam's face disappears.

Cas still looks confused.

"I don't understand, what stopped her from remembering before?" he asks Sam.

Then, his face falls as he realizes.

"Gabriel," he growls.


End file.
